Patience Is A Virtue
by A11y50n
Summary: Lois is attacked, Clark and the Kents are there to help her. Lois' and Clark's relationship changes over time. The best things come to those who wait. AU fluff. Some adult themes but nothing graphic.


Patience is a Virtue

"Miss, is there someone you would like us to call?"

Lois tried to look at the female office through her one good eye. She wasn't really in pain more shock. She could believe what happened and she needed someone she could trust with her life. Chloe was away; her dad somewhere else and her sister would be the last person she would contact, that left the person she trusted the most.

"Clark Kent."

Twenty minutes after getting the call from the female office Clark was outside Lois' hospital room and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. She was covered in bruises and her left eye was swollen shut. He got the basics from the female office that was waiting for him. He understood exactly what the officer didn't say. Lois was attacked and beaten. She was kidnapped and no one knew she was missing until she missed a deadline. Luckily Jimmy had her phone's GPS and called the police straight away before letting Clark know. In fact Clark had just gotten off the phone with Jimmy when the police called. His Lois was captive for 24 hours and subjected to the most awful treatment anyone should have to endure. He walked into the room and sat on the chair next to her, she was asleep. He gently took her hand in his and leaned in to kiss her forehead. It must have been an hour later when he realised Lois was awake, he looked up to see her looking at him and a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey Lois, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks for coming Clark I really needed someone I could trust with me right now."

"Anytime, by the way you're coming back to the farm with me ok?"

Lois nodded her head.

"They just want to keep you overnight just to make sure there are no complications."

Lois nodded again.

Clark knew they caught the creep that thought he was in love with Lois and kidnapped her to persuade her to fall in love with him. Apparently when she didn't return his feelings he became more violent and thought forcing her would make her love him. When that didn't work he decided that if he couldn't have her then no one would and tried to make her 'ugly'.

Clark looked up to see his parents at the door and he nodded for them to come in. They each came and kissed Lois on the forehead. Martha and Jonathan both had tears in their eyes. They knew what she had been through and seeing the damaged caused to the person they thought as a daughter was heart-breaking. Jonathan looked at his son and saw Clark stand up and kiss Lois on the forehead and whispered that he would be back soon. Father and son looked at each other, Lois couldn't understand what was happening but it seemed as if Martha did, Jonathan was standing in front of the door but the look on Clark's face made him move. Clark was back within twenty minutes and he seemed lighter. Clark took his place by Lois' side once more and took her hand in his. A police officer came an hour later wanting to speak to Clark but he refused to leave Lois' side.

"Mr Kent there has been an allegation made against you. One Mr Beaverman has been attacked and is accusing you."

"Oh what a shame. Have you seen what he did to my friend here? I'm glad he was attacked I just hope he gets a taste of his own medicine when he goes to jail."

"Have you left this room at all?"

"Yes for about twenty minutes. I needed fresh air. You can check the security cameras if you like."

"Officer, you can look at Clark's hands there is not one mark on them. How could he attack that piece of scum?" Lois said

"I don't know ma'am but when someone accuses another person we have to follow all lines of enquiry even if we don't like the victim. He named your friend. Maybe he just wants to get back at you he seemed to be really jealous of Mr Kent here. I'll leave you alone and when the security videos clear your name we'll not mention it any further. Thanks you for your cooperation. Ms Lane you don't have to worry, your attacker will not be leaving jail."

Lois looked at Clark and he didn't look away. She wanted to say something but didn't know what. She knew he did beat the crap out of the monster that did this to her but she couldn't figure out how. The Kents stayed at the hospital with her all night. In the morning she was allowed to leave.

Lois was jumpy until she got to the farm. Every sound and person made her panicky. The Kent's tried to protect her as much as she could. Once they were at the farm she relaxed. Shelby came running up to her and she hugged the dog, this caused the rest of the family to look at her with concern.

Martha settled Lois onto the couch and when to cook Lois' favourite brownies. Clark went upstairs to make the most difficult conversation he would ever have to have.

"Lane."

"Sir, I have some bad news."

"Kent what's happened to Lois?"

"She was attacked. A guy was obsessed with her and kidnapped her and when she didn't fall in love with him then he took things further and when that didn't work he beat her."

"What do you mean 'took things further'?"

"He raped her sir."

"So where is his body? I'll help you get rid of it."

"He's in custody at the moment and they won't let him out."

"You let him live?"

"Your daughter was my main concern."

"I'll be there ASAP."

"She's staying with me at the farm."

"Of course she is. You take care of her you hear me Kent?"

"Yes sir."

For the rest of the day Lois just stayed on the sofa. She wasn't really hungry although she managed half a brownie. Clark read to her, he read her favourite book until she fell asleep leaning against him.

"I can't pick her up."

"Why son?"

"Well supposing she wakes up in the middle I don't want her to go back to that place and think it's happening again."

"Clark…"

"Mom, it would kill me to see her look at me as if I'm him. I don't want to put her through one minute of hell again."

Before either of his parents could comment; Lois spoke.

"Smallville there is no way you could ever remind me of the bastard. So if you don't mind I'm ready for bed can you please carry me up?"

That was probably the first time Clark smiled since he received the call. He gently picked Lois up and walked up the stairs and into his room. His mom had turned down the covers so he placed Lois on the bed. Before he could move Lois grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave."

Clark looked at her and knew she wouldn't sleep if she was left alone.

"Let me just get my sleeping bag, ok?"

Lois nodded her head she only relaxed when she saw Clark walk into his room with the sleeping bag under his arm. He unrolled it and placed it on the floor. He left the bedroom door open and settled down for the night. He carried on reading out aloud from Lois' favourite book. Lois slept fitfully during the night. When she woke up she was alone in the room but Clark's sleeping bag was still on the floor. She was still in some pain but managed to get up and use the bathroom. The bruises on her face and body made her cringed. She kept the tears at bay she wouldn't give the creep any satisfaction. She eventually made her way down to the kitchen and was surprised to see her father sitting at the dining table with the Kents. They were all so comfortable. The General then saw his daughter at the bottom of the stairs and stopped what he was saying, Clark had told him what had happened and both Jonathan and Martha had also called him to let him know Lois was fine. These people loved his daughter so much, he was so grateful that she always had a home with them. He knew he wasn't the best father but he would never forget the generosity that has been shown to his eldest. He couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. He knew Clark had feelings for Lois for a while, he just hoped that they would admit their feelings for each other.

"Lois."

"Dad."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to increase your training to include knowing how to castrate a man!"

"Looks like."

"I stopped off at the police station before I came here and I wanted to 'have a little talk' with Mr Beaverman but it seems as if he was taken to the hospital as 'he walked into a door' several times!"

When the general was talking he was looking at Clark as he said the last bit. Clark held his gaze and didn't waver. Everyone knew in the room that Clark was the one that caused the creep to be in the hospital but no one said anything. In fact the general looked really pleased by it.

"So Lois, how are you?"

"I'm ok I suppose. I'm a little jumpy; it's going to take time to trust people again…"

"Of course it is. Now I know this is going to sound rich coming from me but you may want to think about having someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I need to look into that, once I'm feeling much better. The Kents have been amazing…"

"I know you're very lucky to have them."

Chloe came over later during the day to see how Lois was after Clark contacted her. She cried when she saw Lois which set Lois and Martha off. The General signalled to Clark to follow him outside. Clark stole a quick glance at his dad who shrugged his shoulders. Clark reluctantly followed the General outside.

"Please tell me that punk will never be able to hurt another person!"

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kent. I looked at the security tapes and the only reason why you're not sharing his cell is because the person who did some serious damage to the bastard kept his face hidden from the cameras. He was also really quick and the police don't believe that you could leave, beat up and be back at the hospital within 20 minutes. I don't know how you did it but some advice for next time; take a knife with you so you can make him a eunuch right there and then! Thank you for doing that for Lois. I hope you two get your head out of your collective asses and see what's in front of you soon!"

After that the General walked back into the house. Chloe, the Kents and Lois were in the kitchen and Martha was cooking. Everyone stayed for dinner and if they noticed that Lois barely ate anything then they all kept it to themselves. The General left after that after Lois promised to get in touch with him if she needed him. He shook Jonathan's hand and nodded to Martha and Chloe and just looked at Clark.

Chloe made sure she visited Lois at least five times a week if not more. Clark always slept in his room with her, Lois on the bed and Clark in the sleeping bag on the floor. Lois took a leave of absence from work and when Clark was at work she was always with either Jonathan or Martha. They never left her alone as she was still jumpy. It was three or four weeks after the attack when one night Clark was having the best dream of his life, Lois was in his arms and she was kissing him. It felt so real and Clark didn't want to wake up. Something made him wake up though and he realised it wasn't a dream. Lois was in him arms in his sleeping bag kissing him as if her life depended on it. At any other time he would have loved to carry on however he knew he couldn't take advantage of Lois like that especially after all she's been through.

"L…Lo…Lois!"

"Hmmmm?"

"We need to stop!"

"Why? Make love to me Clark. Make me forget."

"Lois…"

Clark had to push her away from him so he could look into her eyes as he spoke. There were tears in her eyes and she looked so heartbroken.

"…Lois, we need to stop. We can't do this."

"Why? Is it because I'm dirty now? Do you see me as damaged?"

"Oh god no Lois. Never! When and if we make love it will be because we love each other and we are both ready not because one of us is trying to get rid of a horrible memory. The next time you're with someone whether that is me or someone else should be because you're ready and you trust the guy, not to get it over with."

Clark wiped the tears that had started to fall down Lois' cheeks with his thumbs.

"Our _first time_ Lois will be because we want to show each other how much we love each other I can wait until you are fully ready and I know now is not the time ok?"

Clark felt Lois nod against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead and felt her tears on his shoulder while she sobbed. Unbeknownst to him his parents were outside his room, since staying in his room with Lois at the same time he always left the door open for his parents and Lois. If she was in there by herself then she closed the door if she was changing otherwise she liked to know who was about. His parents heard the whole conversation, they didn't know what woke them up but they had to come and check. Sometimes Lois would be suffering from a nightmare and Clark couldn't wake her up. After one of those nights all four of them would end up in the living room with cups of cocoa and Lois would fall into a restful sleep against Clark. It got to the point that once Clark and Lois had their mugs of the hot drink Jonathan and Martha would go back to bed as they were not needed and Lois felt bad for keeping them from their bed. They quietly went back to their room, Martha was crying for the woman she thought of as a daughter, no one should have to go through what she had. Jonathan hugged her. They knew Clark would never take advantage of Lois or any other female let alone one he had deep feelings for. They thought Clark had feelings for Lois and tonight they heard it. They had no idea if he was going to act on it though. They did hope so they both wanted Lois as their daughter-in-law one day.

The next day Clark woke up and Lois wasn't in the room which was weird, he always woke up before her. He went to get ready then went down to the kitchen. There he saw Lois on her laptop and an empty plate to her side.

"Hey Smallville, it's about time you got up!"

"You ok Lois? You seem happy."

"Actually, would you do me a favour Clark?"

"Whaaaat?"

"Well I was looking at a self-defence class and I was wondering if you would come with me for a couple of sessions until I'm comfortable. We could practice in the loft!"

"Erm why not?"

"Cool, I know I already know this but I think I need a refresher course as I'm still jumpy and it's about time I did something about it!"

Lois and Clark signed up for the self-defence classes. Lois loved practicing at least twice a day much to Clark's discomfort. She was quite a natural; it helped build her confidence up again even though when she was growing up she was taught all the best ways to incapacitate an attacker. Lois also started to write some articles about rape statistics, she also wrote a series of articles about her own feelings about after the attack and even though she was not one to share her deep feelings with her close friends and family it was an exercise that was discussed with her therapist who thought it may be beneficial to her. Clark happened to see one article and thought it would be good if Lois sent it to Perry she was hesitant at first but then she thought about all those other 'victims' both male and female who didn't have the opportunity to voice their thoughts and fears, who didn't have the chance to talk things through with a therapist or who didn't have friends and family that cared about them. She was touched by the number of messages of support when the story about her attack got out. Oliver was livid that her attacker was still alive and even tried to take his anger out on Clark and Clark took it until Lois caught them in the barn and she put a stop to it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OLIVER?"

"Just leave us alone Lois. This is between me and Clark."

"WHAT IS BETWEEN YOU AND CLARK?"

"He should have KILLED THE BASTARD THAT ATTACKED YOU!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? THIS IS CLARK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU KNOW BOY SCOUT? THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD MURDER ANYONE. IT WOULD KILL HIM AND ME. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YEAH I WANTED THE CREEP DEAD. I WANTED TO HURT HIM LIKE HE HURT ME. I WANTED TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT MADE ME CHANGE MY MIND? WHAT KEPT ME FROM COMPLETELY LOSING IT? WHAT KEPT ME FROM DOING SOMETHING TO MYSELF? CLARK AND HIS PARENTS."

Lois took a few steps away from the pair.

"Clark was there for me right from the beginning. When he came to the hospital he didn't look at me as if I was damaged goods. He sat down took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. That alone made me feel safe. Then his parents turned up and all three stayed with me until I was discharged. Well Smallville took a break for twenty minutes but he was there the whole time. Do you honestly think if Clark killed the guy he would be able to live with it? It would destroy him, destroy the man I lo.. the man that's my best friend. Do you think I would want that? You have no idea what the Kents have done for me, forget all the cooking Mrs Kent does, that's normal although she does make her famous brownies more often but the way they look after me. They left all the lights on in the house all night for the first few weeks. I was scared of every shadow, every creek. Clark slept in the same room as me, he slept on a sleeping bag for weeks, I couldn't be alone at night and I only felt comfortable with him. I had nightmares, I still do from time to time but all three would come and help me especially when Clark was trying to calm me down but I was too far gone to recognise his voice or touch. All of us would go downstairs and Mr and Mrs Kent would make cocoa and toast and we'd talk, or they would talk and I'd listen until I fall asleep and when I woke up all four of us would still be on the sofa. They got up so many times to comfort me. Never once did they complain. I was never left alone when Clark had to do his chores I was with either Mr or Mrs Kent. They always made sure one of them was there even after being up half the night with me. Mr Kent would bring up stories of Clark when he was little and Clark would blush and Mrs Kent would giggle. I found out much more about Clark much to his despair. They would always make noise and call out when they were in the house so I knew who was there. I went out with Mr Kent quite a few times and I even helped out. I didn't want to feel anymore and he let me help with things so I got so tired that after I ate a few bites of the delicious dinner Mrs Kent made I would fall asleep on the sofa and Clark would carry me upstairs even though we would end up back on the sofa in a few hours. Clark only touches me when he is in my line of vision, he won't grab my hand if I can't see him he always makes sure I know he's there and that I can see him before he holds my hand, hugs me or anything else and the Kent's do the same. They saved me and that's no exaggeration. I don't know what I would have done if they weren't there. They saved me. Do you think I like feeling like this? That I like being scared of every little thing? This isn't me but _**he**_ made me like that, _**he**_ made me afraid but slowly I'm getting better. Clark comes with me to self-defence class and lets me 'attack' him a few times a day. I have to beg him to attack me because he's afraid it will bring back bad memories for me. I had to ask Mr Kent to 'attack' me, he was more willing; then Clark caught us, he was so mad. I don't even know who he was madder at, me, his dad or his mom. He was mad at his dad because Clark didn't want me to relive those memories, then he was mad at me because he thought that I could hurt his dad, which was the best compliment ever, then he was mad at his mom for not telling him what was going on. He sulked for a day; he didn't speak to any of us. Then the next day he woke me up early and told me at some point during the day he was going to attack me and I'd better be prepared and he was only doing this if I promised not to 'fight' with his dad. So every few days Clark 'attacks' me and I'm getting better, Clark has managed to beat me several times, most of the time he ends up on the ground so I would have enough time to run away if it was a real attack!"

Lois faced Oliver who looked contrite.

"I appreciate all the phone calls, texts and emails since this happened and it's nice to know that people care but being here has helped much more than anything else. I'm not being over dramatic when I say the Kents saved me. It's slow going but I am getting better. I want the creep to suffer and I want him in jail where he belongs. If he died it would be too quick, I want him to suffer for a long time."

Lois went to Oliver and kissed him on the cheek then did the same to Clark and started to walk away then turned around when she got to the door of the barn.

"Are you two coming? Mrs Kent went all out and made a large roast dinner and if you two are going to stay here I will not save you any. Plus she made a chocolate cake for dessert, if you two get there too late that's your problem."

The two men just watched as she walked away.

"Well, she sure told me. I'm sorry Clark, I shouldn't have had a …"

"Oliver its fine. I understand. The thought did cross my mind for a second but I wouldn't be able to live with myself or Lois look at me knowing I was a murderer."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, she loves you, you must have caught that little slip before?"

"The timings not right, I don't want to start anything until she's ready, we're both just remaining friends until we're both ready."

Oliver just looked at Clark and was about to say something but changed his mind.

"Well I don't know about you but you do know that Lois can eat right? If we don't get in there soon there won't be a roast for us to have let alone any cake! Your mom is wasted here on the farm she should be a chef. I still don't understand how come all of you are not overweight!"

Clark laughed and the two walked faster than normal to take their seats at the dining room table.

A few months later…

The trial was underway and was nearing the end. There was one day when Lois found Oliver and Clark in the barn and this time Clark was beating the crap out anything that he could. Oliver was there to make sure he didn't do himself a serious injury but he understood Clark's anger. That day during the trial the lawyer for the creep tried to implicate that Lois was 'asking for it' and that she was used to rough partners. Clark stayed in the courtroom but his anger was palpable, Lois on the other hand remained calm. When she was on the stand her answers were clear and concise and didn't deviate from the statement she gave the police. She looked directly at her attacker and didn't give him the satisfaction of squirming on the witness stand. A lot of this confidence was due to the fact that all those that she holds dear to her were in the courtroom to support her. The first few rows were full with people being there for her and in the front row was Clark, his parents, Chloe and Oliver to name but a few. She was kind of glad her dad wasn't there because having her dad and the creep in the same room wasn't a good idea because her dad would find a way to terminate him, in fact she was surprised that he was still alive and nothing had happened to him so far, her father had contacts everywhere and numerous favours he could call in. When she walked into the barn she saw both Oliver and Clark without their shirts on and both were covered in sweat and she only had eyes for Clark. Oliver saw her enter and saw where her focus was, he picked up his shirt and wondered back into the house thinking of the dessert Mrs Kent must have made, she was having a ball cooking for so many people. Everyone would congregate at the Kent farm after each day of court just to lend their support and they were not allowed to leave without being fed. Mrs Kent was in her element as far as Oliver was concerned although he was slightly intimidated by Mr Kent. It was probably due to the fact that he tried to proposition Mrs Kent in the most innocent way but Mr Kent walked in and decided to have some fun at his expense and now every time he saw Mr Kent he became all embarrassed.

" _Mrs Kent you are amazing. You do know you're wasted here right? You could be doing so much more…"_

" _Oliver are you trying to run off with my wife, Clark's mom?"_

" _WHAT! NO!"_

 _At his outburst Jonathan and Martha gave Oliver a humorous and affronted look respectively._

" _Is there something wrong with my wife?"_

" _Of course not but she's not my… I mean she's a bit older… I mean she's the love of your life, nothing could tempt her away from you!"_

" _You would be very lucky to have her you know!"_

" _I, … I know but, but…"_

" _Oh Jonathan leave the boy alone! You're not as funny as you think you are!" Martha said as she and her husband burst into laughter at the look on Oliver's face._

 _They laughed so hard they were crying when Clark and Lois came into the kitchen and wanted to know what was funny._

" _Your parents are evil, EVIL I say! How did you survive your teenage years with them?"_

" _Oh my, what did you two do now?" Clark asked_

 _Once Jonathan had managed to stop laughing he repeated the whole story and that set Lois off but Clark had a screwed up face at the thought._

" _Oooh Clark must be thinking of Oliver as his step daddy!"_

 _Lois' comment set off another round of laughter with the exception of Oliver and Clark. They sulked until Martha placed dinner on the table followed by dessert._

Lois walked towards Clark slowly, he must have heard her but he was too involved in hitting the punch bag. Sweat was glistening down his back, when it looked as if he was slowing down Lois walked closer and placed a hand on his wet back and moved it down in a comforting gesture. Clark stilled completely then he felt her lips on his back in a quick kiss. He turned around and Lois placed a kiss above his heart. Clark stopped breathing he didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her but it wasn't the right time.

"Smallville we are going to have a talk soon ok?"

Clark could only nod his head, he knew what the talk was going to be about and he hoped they were on the same page and considering the last couple of minutes he was 99% sure they were.

"So do you want to tell me why you are taking out all your anger out on those innocent punch bags?"

It took Clark a few minutes to collect his thoughts before he could verbalise his feelings.

"I just hated the way that lawyer tried to make out you asked for what happened to you, as if you deserved it. I just really want to do some damage to him trying to besmirch your name…"

"Clark he was doing his job…"

Lois had to hold her hand up before Clark could reply to her comment.

"…do I like it? No. Was it true? No. I knew going in that the lawyer would try to put me on trial but the evidence was too cut and dried. There is no way he's getting off of what he did to me. He's going to jail it's just a question of how long for. Those that are close to me know what I'm like and know that everything that was said was a bunch of lies, those that don't know me will believe the lawyer and some won't. There will always be people who believe I deserved what happened to me because I wear short skirts or that I drink or any other reason, that's life, it sucks but I know the people most important to me apart from my dad and sister have been with me every day since the trial started. When I was on the stand I felt you and the rest of our family there supporting me I felt your eyes on me I knew you would be on my side…"

"Of course we're on your side…"

"I'm lucky, not everyone has the support I've had. Come on I think the punch bags have no fight left in them and besides I want to see what Oliver has managed to get your mother to cook for tonight!"

Lois grabbed Clark's hand interlinked their fingers and pulled him to the house.

Fifteen years was the sentence handed down by the judge, the people sitting and watching the proceeding erupted into cheers. The General made it for the last day of the trial and sat next to his daughter. They all watched as the man that attacked Lois was marched to the door that would eventually take him to a waiting vehicle that would transport him to a jail for the foreseeable future. Lois kept her eye on him until he left the room. The courtroom had started to empty and left were only herself and Clark. Lois turned to face him.

"Smallville, do you have any plans for Saturday?"

"Er no why?"

"Do you fancy going to the movies…on a date?"

Lois looked up expectantly and saw the shy smile she loved spring up on Clark's face.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

His smile was contagious and Lois felt her smile widen. Clark took her hand and their fingers interlinked as they began to walk out to the waiting press conference, The Daily Planet was covering the trial as were other papers and thankfully most of the articles took exception to one of their own being attacked and ran articles on all the effects of an attack like Lois'. Lois leaned into Clark and they both felt hopeful for the future. When they stepped out of the courthouse Chloe was on the other side of Lois and with Clark on the other side all three walked down the steps to the waiting reporters, obviously Lois would give a more detailed interview to the reporter covering for the Daily Planet but now she would give a brief interview. Before any reporter could ask a question Lois started to speak, Chloe and Clark each held one of Lois' hands.

"I just want to make a brief statement. I would like to thank all my family, friends and well-wishers for all their support. They have made this terrible time in my life more bearable. I am glad that justice has been served, for the next fifteen years he will not be able to hurt anyone else. I have been extremely lucky however not all victims of a crime like this are as lucky, not every victim whether male or female have the strength to report the crime, they don't have the support of family or friends, they don't have the opportunity to see a professional to help them learn to cope with what has happened to them, I did…"

Lois paused to look at Clark, Chloe and the rest of her family who stood by the waiting cars to go back to the farm.

"…I had a great support system and saying 'thank you' doesn't seem enough but I know there are people out there that are not as lucky as me, there are people that have to live with this by themselves. We as a society have to come together to make sure that when a crime happens the victim can report it without fear of being judged or ridiculed. We have to make everyone has access to medical professionals that can help victims recover. Again I would just like to say thank you for all the support I received during this difficult time. Thank you."

With that the three walked away from the reporters that were firing questions towards Lois.

Saturday

The anticipation of their date made both Clark and Lois nervous. Since the trial they've been giving each other shy smiles and catching the other looking at them when they thought they were being discrete, much to the amusement of the 'family'. Lois had changed her outfit several times. Should she go casual, dressed up a cross between the two? She had no idea then when it came to her hair that was another difficult decision. She had to remind herself that she asked Clark out and he said yes plus they were going to the movies, who dressed up for the movies? So she decided on a pair of jeans with a nice top, she went with casual so she left her hair down. Meanwhile Clark changed his shirt several times. He didn't want to mess this up. He hoped it would be the first of many dates. He decided on jeans and a plaid shirt, he knew it would get Lis started. He knew she secretly loved him in plaid and she loved all his plaid shirts, so much so that she 'borrowed' one without asking. He really hoped everything went ok tonight.

Lois was waiting for Clark in the kitchen with his parents. They were washing the dishes from dinner. Clark entered the kitchen; he and Lois just looked at each other both anticipating the date. Lois managed to break away from the intense look Clark was giving.

"Er Smallville, maybe we should rethink this?"

"Huh? Why?" said a baffled Clark

"Well supposing it doesn't work out?"

"Why won't it work out?"

Lois let out a huff of breath.

"Ok I'm just going to lay everything on the table…"

Clark nodded his head, his parents were avidly watching the scene in front of them, they knew their son had deep feelings for the woman in front of them and knew she reciprocated them but they seemed to be on different pages for the longest time. They had hoped that finally they were actually on the same page but it looked as if their dreams were not going to come true.

"…well,… this is going to sound so … I don't know but I need to just say it. If your hand comes ANY WHERE NEAR MY…POPCORN then this will be our last date. Get it? My popcorn is mine, yours is yours, we do not share snacks at the movies, and do I make myself clear?"

Clark just stood there dumbfounded for seconds until he realized that Lois still wanted to go on their date.

"Erm, that's clear but it goes both ways, your hand better stay on your side of the seat and nowhere near my snacks, deal?"

Clark held out his hand and Lois took it and they shook hands both felt the electricity as soon as their hands met. Lois was the first one to take her hand back. The Kents had wide smiles on their faces at the scene in front of them.

"C'mon Farm Boy we're going to be late and I love watching the previews. I'll just get my purse."

Clark had started towards the door to leave when he opened his big mouth.

"Why do you need your purse I have my wallet!"

Clark carried on walking and it was only when he was at the door he realised Lois hadn't followed him so he turned back and saw Lois where he left her.

"Oh Clark, why don't I need my purse?" Lois said in a sugary sweet voice

If he'd been paying attention he would have realised he was in deep trouble. Deep, deep trouble just by the tone of her voice and the fact she called him Clark. What would have sealed it would have been if he saw his parents. They heard that tone from Lois before and knew it would not end well for their son, they had gone back to washing the dishes but when they heard that tone they both winced and felt sorry for Clark as he didn't realise what he just did.

"Well because I have my wallet." Clark said as if that explained everything

"I still don't understand why I don't need my purse just because you have your wallet can you elaborate?"

"Well, I have the money for the tickets and snacks."

Clark was confused by what was happening he knew he was in trouble but he couldn't navigate away from it, he hoped he would get help from his parents but they refused to turn around but he knew they knew what was going on but decided he was on his own.

"Erm why would you need money for the tickets and snacks? I asked you out!"

"Yeah, but I'm they guy."

Clark saw his parents wince but didn't understand why they did.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'because I'm the guy'? Seriously? You do realise what year we're in right? It's not 1945. I asked you out I'm paying!" 

"No you're not! The guy pays, I don't care if you asked me out or not. My parents raised me to be a gentleman and that means I pay for any and all dates we will go on!"

"Oh really? Well let's get this straight, yes your parents raised you well there is no one on this Earth that will ever be able to or should criticise them or the way you've been brought up. You have the best parents ever! However we are now in the 21st century and we are both working and things are equal between the sexes. Look at your parents, they're doing the dishes for goodness sake, it's not your mom's job because she's the 'little woman', they divide the jobs equally and they share some. You are a gentleman but there is no way I'm going to let you pay for all our dates, it's ridiculous and unfair. We're either going to do this right or not bother at all. You choose."

They stood staring at each other for a while, there was a silence in the kitchen all you could hear was the running water.

"Why don't we compromise?" Lois suggested

Clark was still trying to come to terms with Lois' outburst.

"Clark, why don't we make a deal, the person who askes the other one out pays and we alternate if we order in, for special occasions the other person has to pay; you can't pay for your own birthday dinner, that's just silly! Well what do you say? You can still be a gentleman without paying, I like it when you hold the door for me and when you pull out my chair, and you make me feel special."

Clark stood there for a few minutes carefully considering her compromise but all he heard was their future, tonight wasn't a one-time thing, and Lois was thinking long term and that made his heart soar.

"On one condition?"

"What's that?"

"I want the 'extra extra jumbo' tub of popcorn tonight. I'm no cheap date!"

Lois laughed and his parents let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I think I can stretch to that."

"Plus some chocolate."

"Fine."

"And some chips."

"Now you're pushing it, you are not getting chips for the movies, they make too much noise. You can have some after!"

"Deal! C'mon we're going to be late!"

Clark grabbed her hand and they walked to the door. Jonathan and Martha just looked at each other and laughed.

Clark thought he would be sitting through some 'chick flick' even though he knew Lois had to be in a certain mood to watch one. He was surprised by the film she chose. It was the latest 'Fast and Furious'. It was weird for him not to pay, he thought about putting the money in her purse when she wasn't looking or even days or weeks later but she would figure it out. Plus she did have a point they were equal partners and they were both working so there was no reason not to split the dates but he realised that Lois didn't suggest they divided the cheque at the end of each date as that would make it seem as friends splitting the bill instead of a couple sharing something. It was going to be hard but it would be worth it in the end. Lois never wanted to be a kept woman she was fiercely independent and he loved her for that as well as other things. True to her words Lois bought extra extra jumbo sized popcorn tubs for the both of them with giant drinks and the chocolate for Clark. They made their way to the screen where their film was showing and settled and enjoyed some of the previews. They finished their snacks twenty minutes into the film. They kept their hands touching on the armrest while they enjoyed the film. At the end they both went to the rest room.

They talked about the film on the way back to the farm and they touched on other topics as well. When they arrived they stood in front of the door thinking that as soon as they went in the spell would be broken. They stood just staring at each other with smiles on their faces. Clark looked down then seemed to grow in confidence and lifted one of his hands to Lois' head to pull her to him. He did it slowly so she'd have a chance to pull back if she wasn't interested but Lois, as always, had other ideas and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Their lips met in the sweetest kiss. They kissed for a while on the doorstep; the only thing that stopped them was the fact that they (meaning Lois) needed air. They both had wide smiles on their faces. They walked into the house and continued their activities on the couch. Eventually Lois pulled back and told Clark they both better get some rest. Clark kissed her on the cheek and wished her goodnight. They both slept peacefully that night and dreamt of each other.

Eight months later they were still dating however they were also living together. They had plenty of movie nights, date nights. Lois had even tried to cook Clark a romantic meal one night, it ended in Clark having to go and get pizza because he refused to eat the dinner, even he couldn't pretend to like charcoal, and even Shelby gave Lois a look when part of said dinner was placed in front of him. Lois being the stubborn person she was, was going to eat her own cooking but was prevented when Clark 'accidently' dropped some washing up liquid on it. Not only was the rule that whoever asked the other on a date paid their second rule was that under no circumstances was Lois to cook. EVER! Five months into their relationship they decided to look for apartments initially they were going to each rent an apartment then they looked at their financials and realised it would be better to share an apartment.

"Smallville, I know we're not ready for the next step yet but it makes sense for us to live together…"

"But supposing we don't work out, it will just be awkward I don't think I could stand to see you with someone else…"

"Clark, we're fine, it won't be much different than living at the farm house apart from the fact that you won't have to sleep on the sofa, you'll have your own room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we'll get a place with at least two bedrooms…"

"Lois you know what I mean."

"Clark I've never been surer of anything!"

Lois only called him Clark when she was really pissed at him or she was being serious, he knew she was serious so that gave him the peace of mind he needed. He preferred it when she called him Smallville or Farm Boy.

"Ok, let's do it!"

They managed to find a nice apartment quickly and moved their stuff in with the help of his parents and Chloe. They continued to go on dates; they got into routines especially when it was the time of the month. Every month Lois would 'forget' to buy her supplies so Clark would have to make the trip to the supermarket for her. He remembered the first time he had to go.

 _He was looking at all the different types on the shelf and was drawing weird looks from other customers. He was probably as red as ketchup and he didn't want to stay in the aisle any longer than necessary so he took one of each, yep one of every kind. The cashier gave him a sympathetic look as if commiserating with him and he left with like six bags full of feminine products much to Lois' amusement when he returned. He never noticed in all the time she lived with him and his parents before but she was always in a lot of pain. For the first few days or rather nights he would find her on the sofa with a hot water bottle watching movies or a box set. He only found this out by accident; he woke up wanting a drink one night and found her wide awake looking like she was in pain. He lay down with her and replaced the hot water bottle with his hand and that seemed to soothe her, enough so she managed to get a few hours of sleep. That was their routine then on the last couple of days Lois would eat anything in sight. It was as if the few days of pain gave way to hunger and even the food on Clark's plate wasn't safe enough._ So every month Clark would order in Lois' monthly supplies and a huge amount of groceries in to make sure she was fully stocked for the week.

They had gotten a lot closer but Lois had realised that she was always the one to initiate something, whether it be a kiss or holding hands or any other physical contact. Lois was trying to figure out why Clark wouldn't initiate something, she was trying to remember when he was with Lana if she ever saw him start things off with Lana and all she could remember was that he's always been shy but she felt as if this was something more. Once she had initiated a kiss or holding hands Clark was fully into it, it was as if he was waiting for her 'go ahead' sign before committing to anything. A lightbulb went off in Lois' head and she was going to kill the love of her life.

Later that night after they had finished their meal and were relaxing on the sofa Lois decided it was time to sort Clark out. They were sitting next to each other enjoying the latest episode of the show they were both into when Lois straddled Clark.

"Er Lois are you ok?"

"Of course Clark."

Lois kissed Clark softly; Clark had his hands around Lois' waist to steady her and was going to deepen the kiss when Lois pulled away.

"I love you Clark…"

Before Clark could respond he had to defend himself from Lois' beating his chest.

"Hey what's going on? If I thought you telling me you love me was going to cause you to become violent you could have kept it to yourself!"

"Ha de ha, you're so funny Clark. Do you think I wanted to tell you I love you to follow it up with hitting you? NO! But this is what you do to me!"

"What did I do?"

"Seriously? You're going to sit there and pretend you don't know what this is about?"

"Lois you need to give me a clue."

"I'll give you a clue you jackass, how come I'm the one to always initiate a kiss or anything physical between us?"

Before Clark could respond Lois held up her hand to stop him.

"I love you, you idiot, you're the sweetest guy ever but you're also the dumbest! How could you think even for a second that you could remind me of _**him**_? There is nothing, nothing that you could do that would remind me of _**him**_ , do you understand?"

Clark looked down, Lois lifted his chin up and she saw the vulnerable look in his eyes. Lois leaned forward to press her lips to his and she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Lois just looked at him. Clark couldn't look away Lois wouldn't let him and eventually he nodded his head.

"Great, now that's over let's carry on with the rest of the night!"

Clark reached forward and kissed Lois they carried on making out on the sofa for a while. Lois then started to undo Clark's tie and unbutton his shirt. Lois started to kiss Clark's chin and neck and went down to his chest before Clark put a stop to it.

"Lois, Lois!"

"What Clark? Don't you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

"Yeah, I do but we can't…"

"Why?"

"We just…I can't …we need to talk about this…"

"Clark is everything alright?"

Clark took a deep breath before he answered Lois.

"Can we put this discussion on hold until the weekend?"

"I suppose…"

"Can we go the farm this weekend as well?"

"Your parents are going to be there, are we going to have a talk with them about us?"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Well you want to go to the farm and presumably we're going to talk about taking things further and I assume your parents are going to be there."

"Lois, they're coming to Metropolis for the weekend remember, they're celebrating their anniversary. We're close but we're not THAT close."

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Clark, you are ok right?"

"Lois I'm fine but we need to talk before we go any further and I just want to do it somewhere I feel comfortable."

"Ok."

Clark kissed Lois and they settled down to pretend to focus on the TV screen.

They carried on as usual for the next couple of days until they could get to Smallville, Clark even going so far to kiss Lois in the newsroom when he thought they were alone.

"So are your parents going to be staying here? Because we need to tidy up if that's the case!"

"Well, my mom thinks they're staying here but my dad has booked the honeymoon suite at the Regent!"

"Wow, way to go Mr Kent!"

"LOIS, that's my parents you're talking about!"

"C'mon Smallville they're celebrating their anniversary so it's probable they will be recreating their honeymoon…"

"I did not need to hear that! Please stop talking."

Lois just laughed at Clark's reaction; he was so easy to wind up. As usual he went bright red. He really was the sweetest Lois thought.

Friday night came and they travelled to Smalleville, they managed to 'miss' the Kents and Lois was sure Clark didn't want to see his parents just before they went to recreate their honeymoon. They were tired from the week and the travel that they had a quick meal and went to bed, well Clark to the couch and Lois to his bedroom. Clark woke up early the next day and began to complete his chores. There was something about doing jobs where you didn't have to think too much especially as he did them for years. He was trying to figure out how to start the most awkward conversation of his life when he heard Shelby bark. He looked up to see Lois standing by the door with a mug of what he assumed was coffee in her hands and wearing really short shorts with one of his plaid shirts. She looked stunning and he wasn't sure that she did that deliberately or not. He finished the last job and made his way to Lois and gave her a quick kiss good morning.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower ok?"

Clark took Lois' mug and a mouthful of her coffee, which was a big mistake because you should never ever mess with Lois' coffee.

"Do you want me to join you?"

Clark choked on the coffee and the image he got from the comment. He looked at Lois and saw the smug smile on her face so he decided to get his own back and finish her coffee. For someone who loved the stuff Lois couldn't make it, in fact she couldn't make anything. He went into the house quickly after that but he did hear Lois mutter 'this means war'. He made sure to lock the bathroom door; he wouldn't put anything past her. Once he was ready he went back downstairs and Lois was playing with Shelby and Shelby was in heaven.

"Take a walk with me?" Clark asked

"Sure Smallville!"

Lois grabbed his hand and they walked towards the barn with Shelby running between them. They walked up to the loft where they used to spend a lot of time. Lois sat on the sofa and Clark sat opposite her on the table.

"Lois, the past eight months have been the best of my life. I have been in love with you for ages and the fact that you feel the same way amazes me every day. I like the fact that we've taken things slowly and I, like you, am ready to take things to the next level but you need to know somethings before you make that final decision. This won't be easy to hear and I'll understand if you want to end things once you hear everything."

"Clark, what are you talking about? Why would I want to end this? I love you, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me love you any less let alone leave you."

"Let's just wait and see. You know I'm adopted right?"

"I suppose…"

"What do you mean you suppose?"

"Well, I know it but it's not something I think about. As far as I'm concerned the Kents are your parents in every way. They love you so much. Is this what you're worried about? Your birth parents?"

"Um, sort of. My birth parents, and I totally agree with you my parents are the best, they never, not once made me feel as if I didn't belong, I've always been their son, my birth parents aren't from here."

"What, you mean Smallville?"

"Well I mean they're from further away as in much further away."

"As in outside of the good old U.S of A?"

"Yeah, in fact they're not from Earth!"

There was a stunned silence. Clark couldn't take the quiet for too much.

"Lois say something."

"Huh! Of all the things I thought you were going to say that wasn't even on the list. So you want to give me some more details of your origin?"

"You're not freaking out. I thought you would really freak out."

"Why? You're still the same Clark that I've always known, this doesn't change anything. Is this the reason why you put a stop to what was happening a couple of nights ago?"

Clark nodded his head.

"There are somethings you need to know about me. I'm really strong, I'm super strong."

Clark demonstrated by lifting Lois along with the couch with one finger with little effort.

"I can run really really fast."

Clark left the loft and was back within seconds with Lois' favourite coffee from the Talon. He proceeded to tell her about the rest of his abilities and demonstrate each of them. Lois just sat there taking it all in. Clark then gave her a metal box.

"What's this?"

"You should always keep this with you and can you open it please?"

Lois opened the small metal box and the first thing she saw a bright green glow she then noticed that Clark was the floor writhing in pain, she put two and two together and quickly closed the box and went to Clark. He was feeling better and managed to sit up.

"Clark are you ok? What was that?"

"That was kryptonite, it can kill me if I'm exposed for too long. I want you to have it with you just in case I ever lose control around you…"

Lois stopped him from talking by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Are you feeling better? Are you back to your usual self?"

"I'm better but it will take a little longer to get better!"

Just as he finished his sentence he felt Lois' hand meet his face in a really hard slap.

"Don't you EVER do that again! If you do I'm going to force feed you and green rock, do you understand?"

"Lois…"

"Don't you dare 'Lois' me. You gave me something that could kill you! Who does that? We are going to be a normal couple, we'll have good times but we'll probably have some bad times as well, that's life. But just because we have an argument doesn't mean I'm going to be going for the glow in the dark rock. We'll fight and then we'll make up or you can just admit I'm right and you're wrong, whichever is quickest but I will not be keeping that … that… thing!"

"Lois I just want you to be safe!"

"Clark I will be, trust me. Have I needed that rock before now? No. We've been living together for ages both here and at the apartment and though there are times when I've wanted to kill you I never meant it, just like you must have wanted to kill me on rare occasions!"

"Lois, please for me?"

Lois sat there just giving Clark an evil look. Clark knew he was going to have to pay for that later. Clark huffed out a breath in frustration.

"Lois, say something."

"Erm, are there any other secrets I need to know about?"

"No, that's it."

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"You've told me and shown me all your abilities, which are cool by the way, but I don't get why that would stop us from taking things further the other night. Thank you for telling me and it must have been hard for you and I appreciate it but I still don't get it!"

"Well are you sure that this doesn't bother you?"

"Smallville, you're still the same guy you was 5 minutes ago, the same guy you were yesterday, last month. You're still the same guy that always holds a door open for me, the guy that always holds the chair out for me, the guy that makes sure I have coffee in the morning. You're the guy who bought me a Shrek night light when we moved into our apartment because I still had nightmares. There are so many other things you do for me, too many for me to list but in everything every gesture you do for me tells me you love me and if you think I'm giving that up you have another thing coming. I think it's cool I'll never ever have cold coffee again, you'll be able to warm it up for me!"

"I'm glad to see you have your priorities right!"

"C'mon Smallville, seriously IT. DOESN'T. BOTHER. ME."

Clark smiled.

"Ok, so about the other night, did you hear me say I'm super strong?"

Lois nodded

"Well, that's one reason why I'm reluctant to take things further; I don't want to hurt you…"

Clark had just finished that sentence when Lois burst out laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Oh Clark, you are. There is no way you would ever hurt me. It's not in you. No matter how mad I make you, unintentionally of course, you never ever lose control. There is absolutely no way you would hurt me. Is that the only reason?"

Clark refused to look at her; Lois lifted his chin and noticed he was really red.

"Clark?"

"Well, then thing is…I've never…I mean I haven't…"

Lois took pity on him and realised what he was trying to say.

"Clark are you trying to tell me that you're a virgin? I assumed you and…"

"We did but it was when I…I didn't have my powers. Not that it made any difference. Maybe we should just forget about this."

"Clark what do you mean by that?"

"It's just that I don't know what will happen at the … final moment as I've never …and even if we did manage it you probably won't enjoy it and I really don't want to disappoint you."

"What's this about the fact that 'I won't enjoy it' where did you get a stupid idea about that?"

Clark refused to meet Lois' gaze.

"Clark!"

"La…she said that I wasn't any good and that I'd never be able to please anyone. We did it a few times and it was awkward she always made me feel like a failure…"

"EXCUSE ME! She what? Who the hell did she think she was? Did you ever think that she knew she couldn't please you so she tried to blame you?"

"What?"

"Clark, first times are almost always awkward but you don't have a go at your partner, you never make them feel like crap. Only idiots do that. I guarantee that when we're together we will both enjoy it. You don't have to be alone anymore. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you growing up knowing how different you are. You had to hide your true self for so long. I understand why, the last thing I want is for you to be in a science lab being dissected!"

"Lois you're the only one I've told, the others found out but you're the only one I wanted to tell."

"Thanks Smallville, that means a lot. So I'm going in to town to get some supplies I'll be back in an hour ok?"

Lois kissed Clark as if her life depended on it and left the loft.

Clark couldn't believe what had happened, Lois didn't care. She loved him anyway.

Lois was back within forty minutes and Clark assumed she was speeding for most of the journey. He went to meet her.

"C'mon farm boy we need to go inside!"

Clark followed Lois into the house and up the stairs.

"Er Lois why do I need to follow you to the bathroom?"

"Well we are going to do some experiments to ease your mind."

Clark didn't like the sound of that; Lois had a gleam in her eyes that he was scared of.

"What kind of experiments?"

"Well you seemed to be concerned that you've never been with anyone while you've had your powers right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yeah I understand so we're going to see what would happen, in you go!"

Lois pushed Clark into the bathroom and closed the door but not before handing him the plastic bag she was carrying. Clark was totally baffled until he looked into the bag and he thought he would die of embarrassment.

"LOIS!"

"Clark, I'm not scared of being with you. I would rather take you into your room and show you but I know you would hate that. My safety is your primary concern so we're going to figure this out then you and me are going into your bedroom and not coming out until we have to go back to Metropolis ok?"

"Lois, you can't expect me to…to…"

"Clark I can come in and help you if you want…"

"NO!"

"You must be used to this, didn't you …when you were younger?"

"No." Clark whispered

"Oh. Well just open up the magazines and … enjoy the view … I suppose and when you feel 'excited' you can put a condom on and finish the experiment."

Lois could hear Clark open the bag and she assumed that he was opening the magazines. There was silence in the bathroom for ages; Lois wasn't the most patient of people in the first place let alone now.

"Clark are you ok? Clark?"

"It's no use, it's not working." Clark whispered

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not…I'm not getting…"

"Clark I know for a fact that you can get 'excited' I felt it numerous times, literally, when I crawled into your sleeping bag and propositioned you and the other night to name a few!"

"But it's not working now; maybe we should just drop it?"

"Clark we can if you want to but please just try for a few more minutes. What were you thinking about during those times?"

"You."

Lois smiled and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok Clark; listen to me, throw the magazines in the trash…"

Lois listened to the sound of the magazines hitting the wastebasket.

"… now think about me, in fact let me tell how many times I've thought about us and how our first time would go. I've thought about it a lot!"

Lois then told him of her dreams of their times together, she told him every detail she could remember.

Clark eventually opened the door and he was completely red but he looked at Lois and moved forward to kiss her and he had his hands in her hair. At the end of the kiss Lois couldn't resist.

"I hope you've washed your hands!"

Clark just looked at her and said

"Actually it has a lot of nutritional elements…"

"EWWWW!"

Lois pushed or tried to push Clark but he wouldn't let go and he was laughing too hard.

"You're not funny you know!"

"If you say so."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you … still … concerned?"

"No, not any more. Thank you Lois."

"Well I was doing it more for me than you!"

"Of course you were!" Clark said sarcastically

He knew that Lois did it for him; she didn't want him to feel or be alone. The fact that she bought him some 'skin' magazines and a pack of condoms meant everything to him. Lois took his hand and he interlinked their fingers. By mutual agreement they decided to take a walk around the farm. They came back and Lois watched Clark as he made them an early dinner. They watched TV for a while then Lois switched it off and pulled Clark to his feet and lead the way upstairs to his bedroom.

"Are you sure Lois?"

"Clark I've never been surer of anything. We'll never know if we never try. Trust me?"

"Always."

Once Clark realised this was finally going to happen he remembered earlier on in the day and Lois' fantasy about them and he wanted to make her dream come true and together it did.

Clark was lying on his back with Lois covering his chest with half of her body; his arm was wrapped around her. Lois kissed him over his heart and looked at him.

"So how do you feel?"

"I can't describe it. Thank you so much Lois."

"You're very welcome."

"How…how was it for you?"

"Well, I think I need some more practice!"

Clark looked at her in shock but then relaxed when he saw the wide smile on her face.

"Well you are a perfectionist!"

"That I am! You know me so well Smallville."

Lois then covered Clark's body with her own and started to kiss him all over. As promised they didn't come out of the bedroom until it was time to leave, well unless you counted the times to the bathroom (When Lois introduced Clark to the pleasure of having a shower together) or when Clark went to get them food to keep up their strength. The best thing about Clark according to Lois was the fact that he was a fast learner and he never disappointed. They both had huge smiles on their faces when they left.

Later back at their apartment

"So which room are we going to move into?" Clark asked

"Huh?"

"We are going to share a room from now on right? We're not going to continue to have separate rooms are we?" Clark asked

"Well of course not. Hmmm whose room do you want to move into?"

"Well it doesn't bother me although whichever room we do use will need to be redecorated."

"Redecorated? Seriously?"

"I don't mean painting and what not I just mean something we both can live with, after all it will be our space and then we can change the other room into a spare bedroom."

"Ok, that sounds fine."

They ended up moving into Lois' room as it was the bigger of the two. As far as Clark was concerned they could use Lois' bedding but she had other ideas.

"C'mon Smallville, you said this will be _**our**_ room and you should have a say in something that you're going to use every day."

"Lois it's a duvet set, I don't care…"

"So if I chose a bright pink set with flowers all over it you wouldn't mind?"

"Erm…"

"Exactly!"

"Lois that isn't even your taste, look I trust you to buy whatever bedding you prefer and I'll sort out the furniture ok?"

"Fine but don't blame me when you have to sleep under a fluorescent pink duvet with purple flowers all over it, or I may go retro and buy a 'Barbie' set just to annoy you!"

"Yeah right, you would never ever buy 'Barbie'!

"We'll see."

So the next weekend, after spending the week in Lois' room, Lois went out to buy the new bedding and Clark was rearranging the furniture. Lois had a lot of clothes so an additional wardrobe had to be moved into the room from Clark's as well as a chest of drawers. Clark had a feeling that he would need to make room in the closet and drawers for Lois numerous clothes. When the night drew closer Clark was slightly apprehensive of what he was going to see in the room, Lois decided to keep her purchases secret although he swore he saw a pink packet. When they made their way to the room Lois insisted on Clark closing his eyes and reluctantly he complied. He opened them Lois told him to and he was shocked then he was smiling. Lois had bought a plaid bedding set.

"Lois…"

"Don't get all emotional on me Farm boy, I just thought that you may like it and I seem to have a liking for plaid!"

Clark kissed Lois and they enjoyed their new shared bedroom.

A few months later…

"Lois c'mon, you can't be that naïve! He wants you!"

"Of course he does, who wouldn't?"

"Lois this isn't funny, I don't trust the guy…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but there is something about him that just doesn't sit well with me, just be careful ok?"

"Clark you know me I don't put myself in danger…"

Clark just stopped what he was doing and looked at Lois incredulously and at least she had the good grace to blush and look away at her idiotic statement.

"I still don't trust the guy!"

"Fine you don't trust him. I never knew you would change into the green eyed monster!"

"Hey! Would you like it if I was receiving gifts from some woman who kept on sending presents when she knew I was with someone? I don't think so!"

"Look can we just forget about this for tonight? I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"

It was the same argument they had been having for the last couple of days. Lois couldn't understand what Clark's problem was. She knew he trusted her but there was something about Dean McWilliams that rubbed Clark up the wrong way. In fact if she was being truthful she would admit she had the same feeling as well there was something about McWilliams that made her skin crawl but she was sure there was a front page story attached to him, if only she could get closer to him.

They got ready for bed and Lois had her back to Clark, she was tired and she couldn't snuggle with him as she was annoyed with him. Not that this stopped Clark. He spooned with her and placed his hand over her stomach as it was the third day of her period and she was feeling totally crap. She couldn't resist him, he kissed her shoulder and Clark felt her cover his hand with her own and she sighed. He knew he was being overprotective but he couldn't help it.

It felt as if they only had a few hours of sleep, Lois felt Clark roll over and reach for his phone.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

Lois couldn't hear Martha's responses but it couldn't be good news if she was calling at 2 am. Clark was already out of bed and it showed how disorientated he was as he didn't realise that Lois had already put a pair of jeans on and placed a pair next to Clark.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

Clark ended the phone call with him mom seeing Lois was ready to go with him.

"It's…it's my dad, he's had a heart attack and they're on their way to Metropolis General. I'm going to meet them there. I don't know when I'll be back…"

"Clark, I'm coming with you…"

"Lois its fine, you don't have to…"

"I don't have to? Clark, Jonathan Kent may be your father but he's as good as mine as well! Don't keep me away from the hospital."

"Lois, I don't know how long we're going to be at the hospital, the way my mom was talking, it was touch and go and I know you don't like hospitals…"

"You're right I don't, but right now is not about me, it's about all of us. We need to be there for each other and I want to be there for all of you. If it gets too much I'll get a breath of fresh air ok?"

Clark seemed to think about it for a minute when he reluctantly agreed, he really didn't want Lois in the hospital, after what happened to her she understandably had a bigger fear of hospitals. The couple rushed to their car and Lois drove to the hospital, which meant they reached it in five minutes. They saw Martha sitting by herself looking completely stunned. She was in her pyjamas and you could tell that she had been crying. She seemed to sense her son because she looked up and saw Clark, they rushed to each other and Martha became the mother that Clark needed right there and then, even though he was a grown man right then he was a small child worried that he was going to lose his beloved father. Martha pulled away from Clark to hug Lois.

"Lois dear, it's good of you to come…"

"He'll be fine Mrs K, he's strong and do you really think he'll give up the chance of seeing Clark make an honest woman of me?"

Martha just laughed, Clark and his mother sat down next to each other waiting for any news. Lois couldn't sit still so went to look for coffee, she came back with three large cups that no one drank, each was hoping for the best for the man they loved. While Clark was on the phone with his mom Lois gathered a few essentials, she knew that they would spend a long time in the hospital. She brought a sweater that Jonathan had left at their apartment ages ago, she thought Martha would want it now and as soon as Lois removed it from the bag Martha pulled it on to feel closer to her husband. After an hour a doctor came to tell them that the next 48 hours would be crucial. As soon as Lois heard this, she walked away to make some phone calls to Chloe, Oliver and Perry to name a few.

It was a testament to the kind of people the Kents were that there were plenty of calls and texts of support. The local farmers in Smallville made a rota to keep the farm going so Martha and Jonathan wouldn't have to worry about anything when they came back. Oliver and Chloe came to visit and spend time with them at different times; it was as if they arranged it between them to not leave the three by themselves. Clark sat there with Lois' hand in his as much for himself as herself. He knew it couldn't be easy for her to spend all this time in the hospital and true to her word when things did seem to get too much for her she would take a walk, thankfully Oliver or Chloe would be there and would go with her. Lois would always come back with more coffees and sit next to Clark and take his hand as an anchor. This went on for a couple of days, thankfully after 48 hours Jonathan was pronounced stable. With this news Lois convinced Martha to go back to their apartment for a quick shower, something to eat and a quick nap, reluctantly she agreed especially when Chloe made sure she got there and stayed with her, when the two came back a few hours later Martha looked a little more rested the before. She came back to find both Lois and Clark in Jonathan's room, each holding a hand. Clark was talking to his dad and Lois was just sitting and listening. Once his mother was in his dad's room, Lois engaged Oliver in getting Clark to go back to the apartment for a while like his mother, he didn't want to but Lois knew how to get to Clark, not that she was proud of it at least not today.

"Clark, you need to get some rest, food and shower and not necessarily in that order. I know you don't need two of those three things but I think it will make you feel better. Also think about your mom, if she sees you neglecting yourself she'll worry about you too; don't you think she has enough to worry about? You're needed here to help but you're not much use if you're here 24/7 because that will cause certain people in white coats to think there is something wrong with you…"

"Fine. Oliver would you mind taking me back to my place?"

"Of course not." Oliver just looked at Lois with awe

Lois smiled. It was a tired one but one nonetheless. As she watched Clark walk out with Oliver she walked back into the room and picked up Mr K's hand again. When Clark returned his mother was sleeping with her head on top of his father's hand and Lois was talking to his dad.

"…you know you really need to wake up soon, if you miss me becoming Mrs Clark Kent then that will be your problem and you won't even see any pictures, I'll keep them all at our place and hide them when you and Mrs K come around. If you're too lazy to watch your only son make an honest woman out of me then that's your lost! Granted he hasn't even proposed but do you really want to miss anything? I mean if you wake up and you're a grandfather a few times over do not blame me. Although I think Mrs K will love having the grandkids to herself to spoil, sure they'll have my father when he's in town plus all there numerous Aunts and Uncles, Chloe, Oliver the rest of the Justice League, you carry on sleeping if you want to miss all of that…"

"Wow, I'm a dad several times over plus a husband, how long was I gone for?"

"Hey Clark, you look much better. I thought your dad needs some tough love and I wanted him to know what he'll be missing if he decides to take it easy any more …I just need to go to the restroom. Take my seat."

As Lois passed Clark she squeezed his hand in support and he did the same and kissed her forehead as she left. He sat down and took his father's hand in his.

"You know he'll be mad if he does wake up and find that you're married and a father."

"Mom! How long have you been awake for?"

"The whole time really, I think Lois was getting a little restless but she didn't want to leave me alone so I pretended to sleep so she would read or talk to your father. She didn't even get through one article in 'Farmer's Quarterly' before she gave up and started her ramblings. It was sweet to listen to…"

"I…I… hoped it wasn't a dream and that maybe I have a daughter-in-law…"

"Jonathan!"

"Dad!"

Clark pushed the emergency button when he realised his father was awake. He wanted to go and get Lois but he knew she would be in the waiting room giving him and his mother some time alone with his dad, even though she was part of the family, the rules stipulated only two family members at any one time. The nursing staff rushed in followed by some doctors and all were impressed by the fact that Jonathan was awake so soon. After the initial examination the doctor pronounced that Jonathan was making a remarkable recovery but he still needed his rest. After he left Clark was about to sit down when his father spoke.

"Clark … I love … you and I know you … three have been here from the …beginning … but I think it may be a good idea …if you and Lois … went back to your… apartment… and had some … quality time … together. You know how being in hospital affects … her and how stubborn … she is so she would be here… even though I would… have understood if she …never came…"

Clark was about to speak when his dad cut him off.

"… plus I want some alone time with your mother. I love you son and Lois but scram!"

Clark laughed and hugged his dad and blushing mom and left the room.

Clark went to look for Lois but he only saw Chloe and she looked as if she was in two minds about something.

"Chloe, where's Lois?"

Clark saw Chloe's eyes well up.

"Chloe? What happened?"

"Lois promised me not to disturb you while you were in with your dad. She became a little agitated I guess, she couldn't breathe properly. Oliver managed to get her out but not before she made me promise not to interrupt your time with your dad…"

"Where is she?"

"Just outside…"

Clark took off running, he was mad at himself, Lois was busy taking care of everyone especially as she hated hospitals and he didn't even think to take care of her. He ran out to the front of the hospital and looked around and to the left he saw Oliver holding Lois and he knew that she was crying. Oliver was trying to comfort by wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back but this was having no affect she just stood there with her head on his chest. Oliver sensed Clark and looked up and when he was close enough he transferred Lois to him and Lois instantly knew when it was Clark and she wrapped her arms around him and he was kissing her temple repeatedly.

"C'mon, we're going home for a few hours. I need some rest and I need you with me ok?" Clark asked

Lois nodded. Oliver drove them back to their place and told them to text him when they wanted to go back to the hospital. Clark thanked Oliver and took Lois into their place. He knew she would feel better after a shower but he didn't want to leave her alone, the fact that she hadn't asked about his dad showed how much she was suffering, he turned on the shower and undressed himself then Lois and walked them both into the shower. He managed to wash Lois hair with her shampoo and her body with her favourite shower gel. Once they were finished, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around Lois and another one around her hair, how did women make this look easy Clark thought as it took him numerous efforts with both towels, and one around himself, they went back into the bedroom and Clark found his favourite plaid shirt that Lois stole so she could use it as a nightshirt, not that he complained about it as he loved her in it and he pulled on a pair of boxers. He grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush out her hair he just hoped he didn't hurt her. She was in no shape to eat so they lay on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him and eventually she fell asleep. Clark stayed awake as he wasn't tired as Lois made him have a rest before. Once he was sure she was in a deep sleep he got up and went to the kitchen to make the one thing that she would eat. Lois felt so good, how could she feel so good because the chairs at the hospital were uncomfortable it was as if they were designed like that on purpose, with the thought of hospital Lois sat up quickly only to be pushed down by Clark.

"Hey, you're fine; we don't have to go back to the hospital for a while. Dad's doing fine, he was speaking when I left, in fact he chucked me out as he wanted some 'alone time' with mom!"

Lois looked into his eyes and her welled up as did Clarks. Both let the tears fall. Lois hugged Clark closer to her.

"I thought we were going to lose him Lois. I'm not ready to let him go. He needs to see us married and he needs to be a grandpa. Can you imagine him with our kids?"

Lois cried harder and this helped Clark let go of his emotions as well.

"He's too stubborn to leave now; he'll be around for a long time. He'll milk this for all he can… imagine all the food he'll get your mom to cook for him!"

"Well he's in for a shock as he'll be on a strict diet for the first few weeks!"

"Oh, your poor mom!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think it just got to me. Oliver, Chloe and the others have been great."

"Yeah they have, we're so lucky! What do you want to do?"

"Well…is that a brownie? Your mother's brownie?"

"Well it's her recipe…"

"Gimme! I'm starving!"

Lois finished the brownie in three bites. She fell asleep on top of Clark with a contented sigh. Clark couldn't believe it but at least she ate something and was getting some rest. He decided to get some himself and closed his eyes.

They woke up a few hours later both were refreshed. They kissed for a while and then got up and went to the kitchen. Clark wanted to make something for his mother to eat that wasn't canteen food, Oliver was great with making sure they had food but cooking helped him relax. He was like him mom when it came to cooking; he always made more than was needed as if he was going to feed an army. It was a good thing seeing as when they reached the hospital Oliver and Chloe were joined by the General and Perry. Clark saw his mom walking towards them.

"He's fine." Martha said "He needs to rest for a bit so I was asked to leave so they can examine him and give him something to sleep. What have you been up to?"

Martha noticed that Lois and Clark both looked well rested.

"Well I made some things and as usual I made too much so everyone can dig in!"

"Clark is there anything you're not good at?" Oliver asked

 _Oliver had tasted Clark's cooking before and was amazed it was nearly as good as his mom's. The only reason why Oliver preferred Martha's cooking was the fact that when he was in the states he would often get care packages of cookies, brownies and crackers. He also had an open invitation to have his meals at the Kent farm, an invitation he had accepted on several occasions. There was one time he dropped in on them to find the farm empty and he was going to leave when he saw his name on a note stuck to the wall. The note had instructions on how to heat the lasagne that was in the oven as well as letting him know there was homemade mint choc chip ice cream that only he liked. He ate to his heart's content. It was the best meal he had in ages. He was told to treat the house as his own and use Clark's room but he felt a bit weird doing that, especially with Lois chucking him out of his room so often so he stuck to the couch. He would veg out for a while, usually there would be someone there but this time he was by himself but it still felt like home. He fell asleep during film number two. He woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. He saw Clark and Lois in the kitchen._

" _Hey when did you two arrive?"_

" _Early this morning." Clark said_

" _Where are your folks?"_

" _Dad surprised mom with tickets to that show she's been wanting to see for ages and they're staying at our place and dad decided to make a weekend of it so I offered to see to the farm today and Lois wanted to see if there was any of mom's lasagne left for her to steal!"_

" _Hey! I wasn't going to steal it I thought it may go to waste if Oliver didn't turn up last night. It's wrong to throw good food away!"_

" _Yeah right! Clark how does your mom know when I'm going to be around? It's spooky, don't get me wrong I love it but still!"_

" _I swear I have no idea, she just says it's mother's intuition."_

" _I'm so glad but if I knew they had plans I wouldn't have turned up, she didn't have to make this for me it must have taken her ages…"_

" _Yeah how come he gets lasagne, I don't!"_

 _Both Clark and Oliver looked at her as if she was mad._

" _Clark let me take this, Lois Mrs Kent cooks when she's here and you eat whatever she cooks because she's that good and if that wasn't good enough, you live with Clark who is nearly as good as his mom! Are you really trying to tell us you haven't had lasagne in ages?"_

" _If ages is two weeks ago." Clark muttered_

" _Hey!" Lois said_

" _Mom's cooking is meant to be shared, she loves to cook!" stated Clark_

" _I'm glad she does. I like the fact that your parents have unofficially adopted me." Said Oliver_

" _They love you." Clark said_

" _They are great like that. Their capacity to love is amazing!" declared Lois_

Every one enjoyed the food Clark made and they sat and reminisced about other great meals. The others left with thanks from Clark, Lois and Martha for being there for them in their time of need. Oliver and Chloe stayed in case Martha needed anything when Lois and Clark were at their place. For that both Lois and Clark would be forever grateful, so the three of them just sat in the waiting room in case Jonathan woke up early and wanted some company. Some of the nurses had a soft spot for the family and bought them some blankets; they knew the family wouldn't leave.

A few days later Jonathan looked in much better health, he was able to sit up in bed and he was in a much better mood seeing as he was going to be released the next day.

"Lois, you know you don't have to be here right? Shouldn't you and our son trying to make us grandparents?"

"Mr K! Are you saying you want us to have children out of wedlock?" Mocked a Lois

"Well now, I think you're putting words in my mouth."

"Hmm, I don't think so and here I thought you would like things done in a 'proper' manner."

"Jonathan! Leave the children alone, they will have children if and when they are ready! Lois any child or children you and Clark have will be loved by so many people regardless if you two are married or not! Although I would love to see my son promise to love the love of his life for the rest of his life and see that promise returned. Just saying!"

"MOM!"

"What?!" Martha asked innocently

"Ok, I think that's our cue to leave and get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow Mr and Mrs K!"

Lois went to kiss each of the people in the standard hospital room. She had to drag Clark with her. Just before they left the room Lois got the last word or tried to.

"C'mon Smallville we have to get started on those grandkids for your parents!"

"LOIS!"

Martha and Jonathan just laughed at their future daughter-in-law's antics.

Back at the apartment Clark was pacing their living room while Lois was in the bedroom, he assumed changing.

"Lois we need to talk."

"Give me a minute!"

Lois came out wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, one of his if Clark wasn't mistaken.

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

"You know…you know my dad was just messing with us right? He doesn't … he doesn't mean that we should have kids right away…"

"Clark, what is this? I know your dad was just messing with us just as I know that if we did happen to fall pregnant whilst not married your parents would still love us and our kids but they would prefer if their grandkids were legitimate. What's going on? I know you want kids…"

"Yeah, I want kids; I've always known I've wanted kids. I want them with you but …"

Lois moved to Clark and touched his face.

"Clark, talk to me?"

"I…we…I mean I may not be able to have kids. I don't know if we can have kids."

"Smallville, what's your full name?"

"Huh?"

"Just humour me."

Clark gave her a funny look.

"Clark Jerome Kent."

"And your parents' names?"

"Martha Alice Kent and Jonathan Kent."

"Exactly! Smallville, I really want to have your babies, you're the only one I want to have babies with! I want to carry your children. I know it may not be possible or that getting pregnant maybe hard because we're not from the same place! But that doesn't worry me because even if we can't conceive we can still be a family, whether it's just us two or us two and our children, our children who could be ours biologically or through adoption or both. I mean c'mon, you of all people know what that is like, you don't think of Jor-El or Lara as your parents because they weren't the ones to read you bed time stories, kiss you goodnight, teach you how to throw a ball among other things, I'm sure they would have if they survived but they literally gave you the gift of life. You have four parents and they all love you. You are one lucky guy! So when and if we are blessed with children, however we are blessed, we will love them, that's all that matters. I'll be back in a sec."

Clark stood there dumbfounded, he thought it may change Lois' view of him if he couldn't make her pregnant but he was mistaken as usual. She loved him unconditionally. He watched as she wheeled out a small suitcase.

"Er Lois? Going somewhere?"

"Well duh! I'm going to need my some essentials while we're at the farm."

"Huh?!"

"Smallville your mom is going to need our help when your dad gets home, she won't be able to deal with everything herself!"

"I know; I was going to fly there in the mornings do all the chores at super speed then meet you at The Planet, fly back at the end of the day see if mom or dad needed anything then fly back to you!"

"Huh, seems like you have it all planned out."

"Yeah."

"Hmmm and supposing and obviously this would be highly unlikely but just supposing someone may need Superman, will you be able to do all of that and your second job at the same time?" Lois asked sarcastically

"Well…"

"Exactly look you are going to wear yourself out and it will better for all of us if we were all in the same place and there is no way your parents would want to stay with us if they had the option of staying at the farm so we are going to them!"

As Lois walked to wards Clark she punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Oh please like I could hurt you!"

"That's not the point."

"Well the point is I assume you would leave me if I have the problem with conceiving!"

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"So why would I leave you then?"

"I wasn't thinking like that ok. I just want you to be happy…"

"Get this into your super hard head, you make me happy, you. Maybe I could have a baby with someone else but I don't want that I want you. Look at your parents for goodness sake. Do you know which one has the issue with conceiving?"

"No and it's none of my business."

"You're right it's not but look how happy they are with each other. They don't care, don't get me wrong I know it probably wasn't easy for them but I would rather have a love like theirs than a mediocre marriage with kids with someone who isn't my first choice."

Lois placed her hands on Clark's chest and moved them until they were around his neck and moved forward for a kiss. Clark didn't disappoint.

The move back to the farm was smooth. Jonathan had to take it easy for the foreseeable future plus he had to be on a special diet much to his horror.

"Martha c'mon, you don't need to follow the doctor's orders to the letter, it was just guidance. I've been dreaming about your fried chicken for days now!"

"JONATHAN KENT! You are going to be following the doctor's orders to the letter do you hear me? Your son and daughter-in-law have moved back to the farm to help look after you. You scared us we don't want to lose you so you will eat the broth I make you and you will enjoy do you hear?"

Clark and Lois had wide smiles on their faces and Jonathan and the good grace to look chastised. The next few days were tiring. Clark was trying to do too much but he wouldn't let anyone help him. Martha was looking after Jonathan and that was a full time job. Lois was trying to keep the house tidy and look after Clark and Martha as well as still report for the Daily Planet. Things were working for the first week then it became harder and harder. It seemed that everything that could go wrong did. The weather was unseasonable warm which effected the crops and the animals which meant Clark's farms chores increased which resulted in him having problems turning in articles for the Planet then it seemed as if every criminal was on the loose and creating havoc with all the robberies and hostages situations not to mention the natural disasters that happened around the world. Clark was working himself into an early grave something Lois thought she would never have to worry about. Jonathan was frustrated by being ordered to stay in bed the thing that irritated him the most was the light diet he was on especially when he could smell the food everyone else was having. Martha was losing her patience which Lois didn't think was possible. Plus she was looking really tired, Lois didn't think she had a decent night's sleep since before the heart attack and Lois was sure that Martha wasn't sleeping properly now not if Clark was anything to go by, he was too afraid to sleep in case anything happened to his dad. Lois took matters into her own hands and made a couple of phone calls.

A couple of days later her phone calls came into fruition.

"Oliver, how nice to see you. Come in."

"Thanks Mrs Kent. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Please come upstairs, that's our new living room since Jonathan came back."

"Of course!"

"Oliver, good to see you man!"

"You too Clark!"

The two shook hands.

"So you're here to steal my wife? Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean I won't fight you for her!"

"DAD!"

Lois and Martha laughed at Clark's discomfort.

"So what are you doing here?" Clark asked

Oliver avoided his look and glanced everywhere but at the people in the room. They all looked concerned about the reason why Oliver might be there, everyone apart from Lois.

"I asked him to come."

There was silence in the room while everyone tried to process the information.

"Er Lois, why did you ask Oliver to come here? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright. I asked Oliver here to help us."

"What do we need help with? We're fine!"

"OH MY! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU PEOPLE ARE NUTS! IT MUST BE A 'KENT' THING. YOU ARE ALL SO STUBBORN!"

Lois looked at everyone in the room and held her hand up and then turned to Oliver who had a massive grin on his face.

"You don't say a word and yes I know it's ironic for me to call them stubborn! We have a mission here and we're going to achieve it so keep all the smart mouth comments to yourself for the moment!"

Lois turned around to face the Kents.

"This is not working. We're all trying really hard but it's not enough. I am really worried about all of you. Mr K, you're still recovering, you need to take it easy we don't want to lose you but you need to rest. I know, trust me, I know how much bed rest sucks but I would rather have you in bed for the next few weeks than in the ground for the rest of our lives! Mrs K you are so tired, have you even slept more than three hours since that night? You need to take some time for yourself as well. You're looking after Mr K but you're not taking care of yourself. We can't lose you either. And you…"

Lois said as she turned to Clark.

"…you are doing too much. You may be Superman but the way you're going I may be burying you sometime soon and damn if you're going to leave before you marry me and make us parents."

Lois held up her hand to stop Clark from coming to her.

"So I've arranged a couple of things thanks to Oliver. First, there will be a couple of students from Smallville Agriculture College coming to help out in the mornings before class for the rest of the year."

"Why would these students do this?" Jonathan asked

"Don't worry about that!" Lois answered

"Lois!" Clark said

"Fine, we're, as in Oliver, will be paying them a small wage…"

"We can't afford that, Oliver thank you but…"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence Farm boy, three students are coming from tomorrow morning. They will be here for a few hours to help you Clark then they will have some breakfast cooked by your mom and they will go to class. They'll be here from Monday to Friday. They've already signed contracts and they will be paid regardless if they come and work here or not so they might as well help you!"

There was total silence in room again.

"Mrs K you will make breakfast everyday lunch is optional and Dinner only four times a week the rest of the time we will order in. You will have two afternoons a week away from the farm and two afternoons a week away from this room…"

Lois held up her hand to forestall any complaints.

"… you need time away from this room and you can't just be in the kitchen or this room. You also need time for yourself so you will go to the movies, get coffee or just walk around for an hour, by afternoon I mean at least two and a half hours nothing less!"

Lois then turned to Clark.

"You have taken a sabbatical from the Planet for the next few months…"

"Lois…"

"Clark, I can't lose you and the way you are carrying on I may, so please do this for me? Perry has agreed to this. You don't have to worry about our apartment, the rent has been covered for the next few months until you come back to the Planet by Oliver and before you ask yes it is a loan not a gift, right Oliver?"

"I swear her name is already Kent as she is as stubborn as you, she refused to sign anything, yes she had me draw up papers, until I promised to make everything a loan not a gift."

"The Justice league will help you if there are a larger number of events that require your expertise. You will have to be here when the students are here though. So you can concentrate on the farm until your dad is better ok?" Lois continued

Lois looked to everyone in the room and her eyes landed on Mr K. She then turned to Mrs K.

"Mrs K why don't you go down to the kitchen and make some of your famous brownies? Clark why don't you go and do something and relax …"

Clark gave her a suggestive look that the others didn't miss.

"… and get that look off of your face that's not what I meant and you know it! Go find some cat to rescue, fly around for a while or go spend some time doing hero stuff, Oliver you can either go or help Clark relax or go help Mrs K make those brownies either way I want you all to leave me alone with Mr K as we need to have a long awaited chat! Go!"

They all saw Jonathan gulp but their choice was survival or facing Lois, they all chose survival and left the room within a few seconds much to Jonathan's surprise. Lois sat by the bed and started to tell Jonathan what happened that night at the hospital and how both Martha and Clark reacted to his illness. She then told him how Clark was upset but she didn't go into details as that wasn't her place but she knew that he could read between the lines. She then told him of everybody's effort since they came to the farm.

"You will get better because I want a father-in-law. I know you call me daughter-in-law already but I want you here when we make it official and I want you to be here when the grandkids come. We all need you here but you need to get better first. So not only are all these changes going to take place but you will also have a nurse come and help you when Mrs K will not be here. She needs some time away. She is so tired, you must have noticed?"

Jonathan nodded his head.

"They are both so worried about you and in turn you are worrying about them it's just a vicious circle. We are accepting Oliver's help. It will make things better for all of us! One thing that will have to change is your vocal displeasure about your diet; we want you here for many years to come so you will eat the broth…"

Lois started to walk towards the bedroom doors and then turned around at the last minute.

"… because if you don't Mrs K will not be cooking for you, I will have that pleasure and neither of us want that do we?"

Lois watched as Jonathan gulped and shook his head.

"Good. Nice talking to you Mr K!"

A few months later…

Things were going well for the Kents, Jonathan had made a quick recovery and was up and about now although he couldn't manage the farm full time by himself so was grateful for the students who still helped out and would continue to do so. He was also able to eat 'proper' food for the past few weeks but his portion sizes were small but that didn't bother him. Martha was looking much better and used the time just to treat herself and then come back and tell Jonathan of her adventures. The nurse was no longer needed even though she was really nice. Clark was able to take care of the farm, his Superman duties and still take care of his father. He hated the fact that he wasn't with Lois during the day at the Planet especially as McWilliams was still about. There were a couple of occasions when he had to go and rescue Lois but at least it wasn't that serious. The main thing was that Lois was coming home to the farm every day and she helped out around the house as well.

"Smallville, what do you think you are doing?"

"I thought that was obvious!"

Lois and Clark were relaxing on their bed kissing and Clark's hands started to move under Lois' shirt.

"Clark you know how I feel about that…"

11 weeks before

" _Clark, I love you but we're not making love here!"_

" _Huh, why?"_

" _Well your parents are down the hall!"_

" _So? I think they know we have sex!"_

" _Yes but there's a difference between knowing it and hearing and seeing it! Plus you know I'm really loud."_

 _Lois felt Clark stiffen at her comment._

" _But…"_

" _Clark, how would you feel if you heard your parents or saw them?"_

" _Lois!"_

 _Lois laughed at Clark's scrunched up face._

" _Exactly, kids don't want to see their parents like that and parents don't want to see their kids like that!"_

" _So are you saying for the whole time that we're here we're not going to…"_

" _For a farm boy you're not that smart are you? I'm sure you'll find a solution to our problem, you better!"_

 _Clark never one to refuse a challenge came up with a solution which Lois loved. The loft was their place. They would go there to 'research' stories so they didn't disturb his parents. No one was fooled by this but nothing was said. Clark set up a bed for them and sometimes they would spend a few hours there other times it was the whole night._

"…look we're going to be home tomorrow and then we can … whenever and wherever we want!"

"I know but it just seems that these last few hours are going to go so slowly!"

"Smallville have some patience, your father is much better thanks to you and your mom…"

"And you." Clark interrupted

"Smallville…"

"No, I mean it. I would have probably tried to do everything myself and would have done something stupid but you made the right decision to get Oliver's help. We all appreciate it although Oliver maybe not so much…" Clark laughed

"Is he still getting daily care packages from your mom?"

"Oh yeah and he's getting paranoid that he's putting on weight. It's funny. He doesn't understand why we're not all obese!"

"Oh poor Oliver!"

"Thank you so much Lois. The fact that you managed to pay the first month of the debt off is amazing…"

"Clark it wasn't a big deal…"

"Yes it was, you took on an extra job on top of looking after this place and your job at the Planet!"

"Clark it was only typing up papers for students. I did it during my lunch break…"

"and before work and after work." Clark continued

"How did you know? Oliver!"

"He cares about you…"

"I know and he's been a great friend to us, I'm glad he's around."

"I'm back at the Planet tomorrow…"

"Are you going to miss the farm?"

"No, I love it but it's not my life!"

"I love you Smallville."

"I love you too Lois."

Lois was thinking of a few weeks ago when they had a surprise visitor.

Lois opened the door and just stood there in shock.

" _CLARK!"_

" _Lois is everything ok? Why did you shout…?"_

 _Clark saw the reason for the shout there standing at the door was Lana. Clark couldn't understand why she was there, as he came closer he just took Lois' hand in his. This wasn't missed by Lana._

" _Clark I heard about your father, I came as soon as I could. Could we please talk? Privately?"_

" _Lois, honey are you coming with me to pick up those Bride magazines that were ordered?"_

" _Sure Mrs K!"_

" _Oh Lana, I thought you were one of those 'busybodies'. Sorry we can't stay or invite you in we have somewhere we have to be …"_

" _I thought I was going to drive you two?"_

 _Seeing as Martha made up the whole errand on the spot there was no way Clark thought he was going to be driving them anywhere especially as he and Lois had plans to go to the lake and have a picnic._

" _Smallville, you know I love to drive so you can stay here and catch up with Lana. It's fine we'll see you later."_

 _Martha and Lois walked out the door leaving a gaping Clark watching them and his eyes narrowed when both his mother and girlfriend waved at him in a sarcastic manner. In the rare view mirror both mother and girlfriend were shocked to see Clark close the front door and go and sit on the porch swing._

" _I really did teach him better manners than that!" declared Martha_

" _Well I'm glad he disregarded your lesson on manners!"_

" _So am I!"_

 _They both looked at each other and laughed._

" _Mrs K that comment about Bride magazines was priceless!"_

" _You weren't looking, you should have seen her face when I said that. Maybe I'm biased but there was always something about her that didn't sit well with me, the way she kept on blowing hot and cold with Clark was wrong. I hated the way she treated him!"_

" _That makes two of us!"_

 _The ladies enjoyed their afternoon unlike Clark who was sitting on the porch swing. Lana was still shocked by the magazine comment and the fact that she wasn't invited inside by either Mrs Kent or Clark. Slowly she went to the swing and sat next to Clark. It was too close so he stood up and leant against the balcony._

" _What can I do for you Lana?"_

" _I just wanted to see how your father was and see you."_

" _Me? Why?"_

" _Well I thought we could try again…"_

" _Excuse me? Why would you think I would want to? I'm happy, I'm with Lois, we're happy."_

" _Well you're not married yet!"_

" _That's just a formality, my parents have thought of her as a daughter-in-law since before we moved in together in fact it's a standing joke that they call her daughter-in-law!"_

" _Are you really going to marry her?"_

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

 _Lana thought she had so much power over Clark that she didn't hear the edge to his voice._

" _Well its obvious isn't it? You must know the only reason she's with you is …"_

 _Martha and Lois returned a few hours later after having a nice lunch out. The house was quiet but as soon as they left the car Martha went into the house and Lois went to the loft. She knew instinctively that's where Clark would be and she was right. He was at the window brooding._

" _Hey Smallville, you ok?"_

 _Clark was silent even when Lois wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her._

" _What happened?"_

 _Clark shook his head._

" _How could I have been so stupid?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I can't believe I ever felt anything for_ _ **that**_ _!"_

" _Clark what did Lana do?"_

" _Don't ever say that name again at least not in front of me. I wanted to hurt her so much…"_

" _Clark, tell me what did she do?"_

" _She made a comment that I didn't like and when she didn't get the response she wanted that made her mad! She thought I would go running back to her, can you believe it? I mean I know I did in the past but I've thinking of you for years and we've been together for ages and she thought she could waltz in here and pick up where we left off!"_

" _What did she say?"_

" _It's not important."_

" _Well it's important to you because you really wanted to hurt her and there is no way you would even think about hurting a lady so spill."_

" _ **That**_ _is no lady!"_

" _Clark!"_

" _She said that you wouldn't stay with me, that you're only using me until you find someone better."_

" _That doesn't sound like something that would get you that angry, what are you not telling me? Clark please…"_

" _She said the only reason why you were with me was because you know I wouldn't hurt you so you were practising with me until you're comfortable being with a guy again, because of the rape, then you'll be with anyone but me."_

" _Excuse me? She said what?"_

 _Lois asked the question so quietly that Clark had to strain to hear it._

" _What did you say to her?"_

" _I told her that even if she was the last woman in the Universe there is no way I would ever be with her again and the thought of it makes me physically sick and then I threw up on her shoes!"_

" _You what?"_

" _I actually threw up on her!"_

" _What happened next?"_

" _Well dad has always had excellent timing, he just happened to be there and must have caught most of the conversation even though I didn't see or hear him…" Clark said with a smile_

" _What did he do?"_

" _He said 'Clark you need to go into the house you're not well there must be something nasty in the air right now!' but he said it as he was looking at Lana. She got the message and left straight away she didn't even say 'goodbye'."_

" _Oh I wish I could have seen that. How are you doing?"_

" _I'm just embarrassed that I used to think I was in love with_ _ **that**_ _!"_

" _Clark, to be fair she has been through a lot…"_

" _A lot of it was by choice! Her choice! She claimed to love me that's how she behaves? When I knew I had feelings for you I didn't think there was a hope that you would return them, I was jealous of each and every guy you dated but not once did I think to try and sabotage your dates. I wanted you to be happy even if that meant being with someone else but she thinks the way to my heart is to disparage you? I mean you're going to be my wife and the mother of our children someday soon and she thought she could just get me back like that. I was polite before but as far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist anymore and if I ever see her again I will pretend she doesn't exist. I can't believe she said that about you. She knows she's not welcome here anymore and thank goodness. I was kind of hoping my mom was there as she would have sorted her out."_

 _Clark and Lois looked at each other and burst out laughing, they knew Lana got off lightly with just Clark and Mr K as Mrs K was fiercely loyal to Lois. They kissed and Lois managed to get Clark to relax a little although it took a lot of coaxing but they were both smiling at the end and they had to get ready for dinner as Oliver and Chloe were coming. They walked to the house hand in hand only to find Oliver and Chloe already there._

" _About time you two showed up, I was going to give you five more minutes then I was going to come and get you regardless of the show I was going to see. I'm starving!"_

 _Lois punched Oliver in the arm and they all went to take their seats at the bulging dinner table. It was a small celebration as Jonathan was allowed to take control of the farm for a few hours a day, which to Jonathan was the best thing he heard in a long time apart from the fact that he could have a normal diet again but in smaller portions._

 _Martha made sure everyone's glasses were filled she lifted her glass for a toast._

" _Thank you for all being here to celebrate Jonathan's return to health and the removal the skank, once and for all!"_

 _Clark, Lois and Jonathan chuckled at the last part but Oliver and Chloe just sat there with their mouths wide open. They never heard Mrs Kent use language like that before and they were stunned. They looked to each other to check they did hear what they thought they heard._

" _Erm everything ok Mrs Kent?" Oliver asked_

" _Oh sorry dears I should have kept that last part to myself I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

" _You didn't Mrs Kent, do you want to share the joke?"_

" _Don't worry about it dear I don't want to bother you with it."_

" _Mrs Kent you've always said that we're part of this family and we want to share everything good and bad." Oliver said_

 _Martha looked to Lois who looked to Clark who nodded his head. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two at the table. Jonathan told them what happened. They were shocked to say the least. Then they held their glasses up and toasted_

" _Goodbye skank!"_

 _Neither could believe how heartless Lana was but they could see her visit didn't cause any problems in Lois' and Clark's relationship._

"What are you laughing at?"

"Smallville I was just remembering that dinner we had after the love of your life's last visit!"

"Lois!"

"Smallville, I'm just messing with you…"

"I just don't like it when you call her the love of my life, she's not and she never really was. That title belongs to you and only you!"

"Clark I know that, I just love busting your chops…"

"I know and with anything else it's fine but not this. Ok?"

Lois sobered and looked at Clark and realised he was concerned.

"Clark, you know I know you love me. I know you will always love me just like I will always love you."

Lois pulled him closer to her and showed him how much she loved him.

Clark was late for his first day back at the Planet, Lois covered for him as usual. Lois was busy with her current article when she was interrupted by a man.

"Ms Lane, how are you on this beautiful morning?"

Lois didn't even bother to hold back her sigh.

"Good morning Mr McWilliams."

Lois thought being abrupt would give the guy a clue but either he was totally oblivious or he had a thick skin.

"I see you are alone once again. I'm so very sorry that your other half can no longer be with you. How are things on the farm?"

Lois ignored his little dig and carried on with her article.

"I see you have a penchant for what is the term…geek I think is the correct term don't you? Maybe I should buy some black rimmed glasses that may give me a fighting chance!"

Clark had just arrived and could see from Lois' body language that she was about to punch McWilliams out.

Lois snorted.

"You're right I do have a thing for geeks, well only one and I don't care if he's the King of Geeks, I'm his Queen and I love him! You could get the glasses and whatever else you think you need to be a geek but you will never be him so I'll never be yours! Get that into your head. Now if you excuse me I have work to do!"

Lois had her back to Clark during her tirade. Before she started to type again she had a feeling and turned around and in a split second she had pulled Clark towards her using his tie and kissed him as if they were in private. They didn't usually do PDAs but that moment seemed right. The rest of the staff in the newsroom paused to look at the couple. They knew that the last few months were hard for the couple especially looking after a sick family member. The couple had no idea how much they were loved. No one liked the fact that the smarmy man was trying to steal Lois away from Clark and there was an open secret that they would try and discourage said man but they didn't need to as Lois had no interest in him in fact all she did was greet him and then ignored him while she worked. She received numerous gifts from McWilliams and she always gave them away but she also knew when Clark would send her something. No one in the newsroom could figure it out, it was as if Clark was there when he wasn't, McWilliams would often buy Lois gifts, food gifts, he would find out what she liked and give her the most expensive type of that food. The first time it happened Lois was enjoying the finest Belgium chocolates while she spoke to Clark on the phone.

" _Smallville, you've out done yourself this time, I don't know what I've done to deserve these but I am enjoying them!"_

" _Lois, what are you talking about?"_

" _The chocolates you sent me…"_

 _Lois stopped eating when Clark didn't respond right away._

" _Er Lois I haven't sent you anything let alone chocolates."_

" _Oh, just a sec…"_

 _Clark was still listening when he heard Lois say in the background_

" _Free chocolates for everyone!"_

" _Hey Smallville you still there? It looks like you have some competition, McWilliams thinks by buying me expensive chocolates I'll be his."_

" _So what you're saying is I need to step up and buy you things to keep you interested?"_

" _Damn straight! See you later Smallville I have an article to finish!"_

 _When Lois came back a few hours later after lunch there was a standard size 'Dairy Milk' bar with a bow on her desk, it was her favourite chocolate. She did like the fancy chocolates once in a while but she preferred the simple basic one for the majority of the time. Lois had a huge smile on her face when she saw it and she knew for a fact that it was from Clark and she opened it and started to send texts to Clark, no one saw the messages but everyone knew Lois only got that look when it had to do with Clark. On another occasion Lois arrived to find a chocolate chip muffin on her desk and she had her phone in her hands within seconds._

" _Smallville when I become the size of a house you will be buying me a new wardrobe!"_

 _Lois listened to Clark's reply and smiled._

" _Yeah right, you made me a gorgeous breakfast this morning and now I have this tempting chocolate muffin staring at me begging me to eat it and you know I will because it would be rude not to. There is no way I'll be able to wait a few hours plus I don't trust anybody here, they'll steal my muffin I can't have that so I'm going to eat it as soon as we finish talking, so hurry up!"_

 _Again Lois listened to what was being said then she smiled, blushed and put her cell phone down and demolished the muffin._

 _Even though a lot of people heard her comment about someone stealing her muffin they knew she didn't mean it. It was an open secret that Lois was a big massive softie. Whenever someone became a parent they would find a gift bag just before they went on maternity or paternity leave with some toys and the cutest outfits. At Christmas everyone received a small package of Christmas cookies, now everyone knew Lois couldn't bake to save her life but they also knew that a certain tall, dark and handsome reporter would do anything for Lois! Although everyone agreed that the cookies were presented in the nicest ways. When someone suffered from a bereavement or sickness they would receive a bunch of flowers or care basket just to let them know someone was thinking about them even though there was no card with any of the presents. Lois always knew when it was a present from Clark because he knew her whereas McWilliams tried to impress her and he failed after the first attempt._

The newsroom erupted into applause when the couple broke apart and both Lois and Clark were as red as tomatoes. The rested their foreheads against each other and smiled. They got back to work and carried on as if everything was normal as did the rest of the newsroom. McWilliams was not seen again.

A few years later

"Jonathan Joel Kent and Ellen Martha Kent what do you two think you are doing?" Lois asked

"Uncle Ollie said it was ok?"

"Oh he did; did he?"

Both five year olds nodded their heads solemnly, Lois wasn't fooled for a moment, they may look innocent but they were sneaky, she had a new found respect for all parents everywhere. Her kids kept them on their toes. The worst thing was that Clark's parents and her dad thought it was funny that their eldest were mischievous and that was before their powers started to develop, just that morning of their birthday they started to float and managed to get their hands on the cookies and brownies that were deliberately kept on the top shelf in the kitchen. Then you had JD, Jaida Dalia and AJ, Aaron Joshua, the second set of twins at three years old and finally Rayanne Jameelia otherwise known as RJ at six months.

"Ellie, JJ have you managed to get the brownies and cookies …"

Oliver walked into the kitchen carrying the youngest Kent child RJ and stopped and stood and looked at the scene in front of him, JJ and Ellie in front of Lois who had her hands on her hips and all three looked towards him as he entered, he really wished he had Clark's super speed at that moment. Lois' eyes narrowed as she looked at Oliver.

"Kids go and help you dad with the barbeque while I talk with Uncle Oliver!"

The kids didn't have to be told twice, they may only be five years old but they already knew that tone from their mom and they sped out of the kitchen so quickly that Oliver was envious.

"Do you actually think that coming in here with my baby in your arms would save you?"

"You've got to give me credit for trying? Right?" Oliver laughed nervously

Lois slowly advanced on Oliver who just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. If Lois had super hearing she would have heard Oliver's heartbeat race. When she was in front of Oliver she took her daughter out of his hands and hugged her.

"Hey RJ was Uncle Oliver looking after you? Maybe he's too busy to have you all over for a slumber party tomorrow?"

"WHAT?! Lois you can't, Chloe and I have been planning this slumber party for ages, They're all looking forward to sleeping in their sleeping bags that I got for them; all the kids are looking forward to it. I have all the Disney movies including Pixar ready, I'm talking about the classics and the recent ones. You can't do this, we've all been looking forward to this, the kids will be heartbroken…"

"Oh please, you mean you'll be heartbroken, they all have you and Chloe wrapped around their little fingers, even this one and she can't even talk yet! They conned you into inviting them for a sleepover!"

"Ok I'm not denying that, your kids have manipulation as a super power, how can anyone say no to them, they give you the eyes! But it is all planned please I'm begging you please do not cancel the sleepover."

"I'll think about it, I wonder what Clark will say when he finds out you were trying to use his kids to get yourself some brownies, what will the grandparents say when they find out?"

Lois managed to keep a straight face when she saw Oliver gulp. If anyone messed with the kids, Clark and the grandparents never took kindly to it!

"I wonder if I'll remember to tell them!"

Lois sauntered out of the kitchen to join the rest of the family. She smiled as she stepped outside leaving a scared looking Oliver behind. Lois knew Oliver would never put their kids in danger, it was surprising how much Chloe and Oliver loved being around the kids. In fact she and Clark had to put their foot down when Oliver started to buy the kids' presents. It was sweet, both Oliver and Chloe were only allowed to buy one thing a month for each kid unless it was their birthday or Christmas then they could buy more. Even the grandparents had to be told not to spoil the kids but they all just laughed in their faces when the subject was brought up.

Lois and Clark were so happy to find they were expecting couple of months after their marriage which was soon after they moved back to their apartment, they didn't believe in long engagements so decided to throw an 'engagement' party but it was in fact their wedding and all the guests were surprised when they saw Lois and Clark walk together to the meadow by the house where the party was being held, in their wedding finery. Lois would remember the look on Clark's face when he saw her coming down the stairs, he was stunned. They had to move to a bigger apartment once the kids started to arrive. Their lives were hectic but they wouldn't have it any other way. Oliver and Chloe loved their nieces and nephews and all the grandparents doted on the children and JJ, Ellie, JD, AJ and RJ knew it!


End file.
